


Running Scared

by monotufu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, But also, Established Relationship, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, No Romance, POV Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monotufu/pseuds/monotufu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Derek, run!"</p>
<p>He couldn't breath, legs burning as he ran through the woods. Stiles voice had been urgent, pleading, and Derek had frozen for a few moments that he couldn't afford to lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Scared

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! It's short, and random, but I'm happy with it. Hope you enjoy! Constructive comments more than welcome!

"Derek, run!"

He couldn't _breathe_ , legs burning as he ran through the woods. Stiles voice had been urgent, pleading, and Derek had frozen for a few moments that he couldn't afford to lose. Now Stiles had been bundled into the covered bed of the pickup that was barreling towards the road, Derek trying desperately to catch up.

The truck took a sharp left and he swore as he lost his footing trying to change direction. Scrambling to his feet he heard a broken off shout from within the cab and jerked his head up in time to watch the vehicle slam into a tree, steam billowing from the bent hood.

"Stiles. Stiles!" Running up to the truck he could hear the sound of bones breaking and he growled, eyes flashing at the thought of them hurting his mate. Then he paused as a door opened on the driver's side, a bloody, battered looking man tumbling out.

"Holy _shi_ -!" The man frantically back-crawled away from the crashed truck, eyes wide and body shaking. Mid swear he caught sight of Derek coming towards him and his eyes grew almost impossibly wider. "I'm sorry! It wasn't my idea, I was just supposed to wait in the truck and then drive when they got in! I needed the money-!" Derek's snarl stopped him from continuing and he froze in place, arms held up. As Derek turned towards the wreck he heard the hunter scurry into the brush, tripping away almost as fast as his heart was beating.

Disregarding the escaping man as he came up to the open door, Derek was hit with a wave of scent. Blood, fear, and the sharp tang of piss. Standing in the open door he could see that the front was empty. Claw marks covered the upholstery of the seat backs and dashboard. The steering wheel was indented and bent almost completely off, wires exposed from within the mount. The passengers' seat had been shoved forward, too far to still be on the tracks. His heart stuttered at the blood splattered on the windshield and roof, dark against the tan fabric. Taking everything in quickly, Derek leaned in and looked into the back seat.

"Stiles?" The back window leading to the bed of the truck looked like it had been pried entirely out of it's frame, more shredded upholstery peeling of the back wall and the bench. The _empty_  bench. His breath caught until he heard a grunt from the foot well.

"Der...?" Stiles voice was trembling, but mostly...exasperated? Climbing into the front seat he leaned over the headrest to peer into the back. Lying in the foot well was a body of a woman covered in deep scratches and blood, though it didn't look to be flowing anymore. Stiles, face blank, was wedged against the opposite door, the hunter's head brought up to his chest. The gesture could have almost been caring, if not for the bloody gash in the side of her throat and the flash of Stiles' crimson covered fangs as he spoke.

"I think we need to talk to Chris about hunters inviting themselves over."

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. This popped into my head at like one in the morning, and I decided "what the hell" and now it's posted. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
